


A Spider, A Cat, And A Deer Walk Into A Bar

by orphan_account



Series: Discord Prompted Ficlets [13]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel Dust Being Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust is a Fluffy Whore, Husk is secretly a sweet heart, Lots of potential, M/M, Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Unrequited Crush, Valentino is a Wanker, possible chance of a poly relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22130185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Husk sees all. Valentino's a wanker, Alastor is soft, and Angels protective and Husk knows all.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Discord Prompted Ficlets [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572817
Comments: 8
Kudos: 245





	A Spider, A Cat, And A Deer Walk Into A Bar

"I'm sorry Al, I don't.... I don't feel the same way, I care about ya, a lot, but I don't... I don't think I'm in love with ya" Angel whispered, head down so Alastor couldn't see the heartbreak in his eyes, and so he couldn't see the sheer hurt and confusion, the smile slipping away from Alastors face. Angel turned away before Alastor could say anything, heading out to Val's car before the deer demon could stop the fluffy whore or say anything more.

Alastor wilted where he stood, watching with a confused, sad little frown, and then felt something wet on his face. He rubbed a finger over his cheek and checked for blood but found only something clear. He chuckled sadly, turning towards the bar, wiping tears from his eyes.

He drank with Husk late into the night, only talking when asked a question until the alcoholic drinks had blurred together, vision swimming with tears and inebriation, and Husk, wonderful feline fellow that he was, drank and chatted with him. They headed up stairs together, leaning drunkenly on one another, talking about lost love and singing the blues. Neither were in the foyer when Angel got back, eye blackened and bruised by Val's fist earlier that night when Angel said that Alastor would never fall for Angel or his tricks.

It was safer for everyone at the hotel if Angel broke his own heart now, this way only he got punished. He didn't know that Alastors feelings had been honest earlier, he thought it was just the alcohol, or Al mistaking friendship for love like so many others had before. He could deal with this, he could deal with his heart being broken and just being friends with the strawberry pimp. He could still see Alastor smiling everyday, convinced himself he could be happy for Alastor when he finally realised that what he felt for the Spider was just misguided platonic affection.

Little did Angel know he wasn't the only one crying himself to sleep that night.

It took days for Angel and Al to be in the same room again, and almost two weeks before they could talk to one another, so many times one would turn to the other, broken hearts on their sleeves only to give up a moment later. 

Alastors smile had never looked more forced, and Angel had never seemed more flat, his vibrant personality seeming to dim with the red deers smile until even the pinks of his fluff seemed dull, almost grey in the hotels light.

His makeup hid the bruises from Val, punishment for never having information on the Radio Demon, no news on weaknesses, no secrets spilled from his pretty pink lips. The Spidery whore couldn't be bought for the first time ever.

It took a month for Alastor to seem to recover, smiles getting a touch more genuine, jokes a little more lame and less sharp around the edges, drinking with Husk every night.

Angel seemed to deflate the longer time went though, and soon, even Husk couldn't ignore the way the Spider would ignore the bar after shifts at the studio, dragging himself and his bruises to his room while no one else was around to see.

The next night Angel came home while the hotel's foyer was empty except for them, Husk poured a drink for the Spider, mixing up the pinkest thing he could think of, even going so far as to decorate the drink with pink sugar around the rim, a small umbrella sitting in the foamy pink drink.

"you should come have a drink Fluffy" the cat growled, pretending not to care when the Spider hesitated, glancing towards the elevator for his bedroom and back to the bar. Husk pretended to clean some cups, acted nonchalant to draw the Spider in and it seemed to work, the fluffy whore sidling closer to the bar until he was on one of the stools, curled in on himself. 

And now Husk could see the black eye and the fading bruise on the porn stars jaw, the marks around his throat.

"What the fucks been happening at work" the Chimera asked, clawed hand striking out faster than a cobra, curling gently but tight and gripping to the spiders face, pulling him closer, almost across the bar. 

Angel broke, admitting everything, not seeing the shadow in the doorway, slithering in the darker corners of the hotel's lobby. "Val... Val wanted me ta' get to Al, to find out his weaknesses but then Al said he loved me and I couldn't hurt him cos I think I love the bastard back so I pretended I don't and now Val's taking it out on me, but if I don't go.... He'll take it out on the hotel" he gasped, broken, heaving sobs breaking through his quivering lips, bruised throat making his voice softer and raspy, roughened around the edges and Husk narrowed his eyes. 

"I've already done so much bad, ruined the hotel's reputation by bein' an idiot, I just wanna do somethin' good for once in m'afterlife, I don't want anyone ta' get hurt" the pink demon whispered, voice breaking and catching on sobs.

"Who knew ya had a heart of gold in there Fluffball" the veteran whispered, lips pulling up into a gentle smile, a claw lowering to point at the fluff on his chest, releasing the spider so he could rest his head in his pink hands, sobbing and wiping at his pouring eyes, mascara running down his cheeks. Husk walked around the bar, clambered onto to the stool next to Angels and encouraged him to drink his pink concoction, a wing wrapping protectively around the fluffy whore. 

He didn't even grumble when Angel leaned into his side, hiccuping around a broken smile.

Upstairs in a room that resembled a trainwreck Alastor stood, huffing furiously, static a cacophony of noises filled with pre-recorded screams and devastation. All this time, he'd thought Angel had been telling the truth, had merely wanted friendship, he'd convinced himself that he could be happy with just that too, but now? 

Now he knew the truth and Val was going to pay for everything he'd done to the Spider who loved him, and everything he'd made Angel do.

Alastor waited for a day when Angel didn't slip off to the studio, kept up his facade of aloofness even though all he wanted was to go over and shout, scream at the Spider that he should have told him what was happening, that he could have, should have, WOULD HAVE helped. 

Would have saved him from all this pain if he had known sooner. 

But now that he knew, he was firmer in his belief that this is what love felt like. Thrumming through his veins, filling him with a cold and hot fury, powerful and deadly. He would protect what was his. 

He didn't let Angel or Husk know that he knew, kept it a secret, lips sealed, gagging even his shadow so it couldn't let it slip either. A day finally came when Angel didn't have to go, bruises becoming less visible the longer he kept going back to Valentino, the giant roach getting bored with punishing him over and over.

But even now when the bruises were faded and yellow, easily hidden under a thin layer of makeup, he could still see the pain in Angels beautifully mismatched eyes. He could still see the way Angel had come in that night his shadow spied on the Chimera and the Spider, heat pooling in his gut, hunger and bloodlust eating at him from the inside.

The day finally came when Angel didn't go to the studio. Instead, Alastor did.

The doors to the Porn Studios lobby opened before he could touch them, not that he would have touched, he didn't know what had been on them, he entered the lobby, swinging his microphone, twirling it with dexterous fingers before tapping the base to the floor, leaning on it to hover over the front desk, smiling good naturedly at the receptionist, the bloodlust and hunger barely suppressed, and judging by their shudder, visible on his face.

"What floor is Valentino on? Let him know the Radio Demon is here my dear?" He said, voice sickly sweet, too smooth, soft jazz playing on the air around him. She stammered a reply, pointing him to the elevator and he went with a cheerful wave, smile turning sharp, all teeth and wide across his face.

His own music drowned out the elevators, tapping his toes in time with the beat, fingers drumming on the head of his microphone, leaning on it with his other hand on his hip, just waiting for the door to open.

He strode out at soon as the doors opened, brushing past demons waiting to use it, not caring when they turned to watch him head to Val's office, he didn't care that they were scared, clamoring to rush into the elevator as soon as it occurred to them that an overlord was in another overlords territory, on their home turf.

He didn't know that Angel had been called in, picked up and brought to Val's studio, arriving only minutes before Alastor, he didn't know that the fluffy whore was in Val's office ahead of him, not until he stepped in, silent on the plush carpets, able to hear everything as Val railed against the Spider he loved. 

"I dunno why he's comin' here Val... daddy... I told him I love him, he turned me down, I used all my best tricks to get him here on your terms, I swear" the Spider begged, lying through his teeth, tears pooling in his eyes, a hand tight around his throat, another yanking his hair so hard some of it tore and Alastor watched as the two demons before him spoke, as Angel lied even now to protect him. 

Neither of them saw him in the doorway, nor saw him moving forward to hide behind Val's giant back, perfectly hidden from both their sights.

"Perhaps I should lock you back up in your room, never let you back into that stupid hotel, turn you back into nothing but a cum hole for hells biggest and baddest, it seems to be the only thing you're good for" the giant cockroach pimp snarled, leaning further into Angels space, tightening his fist around a pale neck, squeezing so tight Angels lips turned blue, gagging and gasping, hands scrabbling uselessy, unable to even beg for mercy at this point.

"Oh I believe you would if you could, but you'll be a bit too dead for that I'm sorry to say" Alastor laughed, voice louder than usual, broadcasting through his microphone and into every radio in hell. "My dear Valentino, you're going to learn a lesson, and teach it to all of hell for me" he said, digging his claws into his hand, drawing blood, voodoo magic and eldritch darkness swirling and clogging up the air around them, symbols floating around him, eyes turning to radio dials as his grin became the smile of the truly deranged. 

"Never... Touch... What's... Mine"

He yanked the taller demon down to his height, tentacles wielding holy weapons restraining him, the tips of glowing silver blades pressing gently, almost a.lovers.caress against the giant cockroaches exoskeletal skin. "Say goodbye to the overlord Valentino of the porn sector citizens, it's time for his final curtain to close" he laughed, closing his fist around the bleeding wound, every tentacle digging into the pimp, tearing him limb from limb, cutting into his thick flesh with holy weapons and magic alike.

The cockroach didn't even scream.

His death was over in a flash, barely a moment, but the mess? Oh the mess would take a long time to clean away. He lowered his hand, releasing the magic, bags under his eyes and stomach cramping from hunger, skin a little sallow from how much energy he'd just used. 

The broadcast stopped, and the room went silent, his Angel staring at him with wide, shocked and beautifully smiling eyes, the Spider grinning from ear to ear, even the fluff on his chest seemed more alive than Alastor had seen it in months and for some strange reason that sent a thrill through his empty gut, and he felt full for a moment. The hunger returned slowly, but held no bite and that was strange but not nearly as strange as the smile he felt tugging at the corners of his lips, so soft and gentle it couldn't really be him? Could it?

Angel went to speak, struggling to his feet but coughed, choking around the bruises Val had left on his throat, thick and purple, swelling so bad Alastor was almost surprised Angel could still breath. He tugged on Angels wrist, helping the tall Arachnid stand, hand falling to his waist as he gently guided the ex porn star out of the office and then hopefully out of the studio forever.

Their walk back to the hotel was spent mostly in silence, grinning and leaning against each other, Alastor with an arm comfortably around the whores waist, gripping a narrow hip, thumb stroking absentmindedly at the bone. He began to talk food, planning on cooking a celebratory feast back at the hotel, smiling widely, glancing up at Angel with soft, tender eyes.

Angel walked with an arm over Al's shoulder, fingers brushing through hair, occasionally caressing his jaw, eyes trained on the red deer with a doting smile and triumphantly bright, grinning eyes. Another hand rubbed at his tender throat, soothing aching tendons and muscles alike.

Alastor pulled his taller companion down slightly, standing on his toes to press a kiss to a pink cheek, pausing his food based rambles to smile affectionately at his partner. "My dear fellow, tonight is going to be the best dinner I've made in a while" he said, stroking a hand down a cheek, watching the fluffy demon smile wider, gold tooth flashing in the low evening light. "However, I do feel bad for Husk, I do believe he was developing a crush on you recently"

"Huh, maybe he's poly, he's got some feelings for you too"

"What does poly mean?" The radio demon asked, static glitching out, temporarily fading from his voice in his confusion, smile a little stuck as well.

Angel just giggled, pulling him in to press a kiss to his forehead, a hand dropping to fit in his, lacing their fingers together. "I'll explain when I have some soothers" he said, one hand rubbing at his sore throat with a laughing smile, eyes sparkling mischievously.


End file.
